


and to all a good night

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Jewish Characters, Christmas Eve, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jinwoo’s train gets delayed the night of Christmas Eve. But as he’s stuck in the station, he passes the time with a stranger.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	and to all a good night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted an astro fic since last Christmas haha. here I am again I guess. also I couldn't let dad eunwoo go. enjoy

“Sweetie, I promise I’ll be home soon,” Jinwoo spoke into the phone. “I promise,”

He hung up and put his phone into his coat pocket. Then he turned around and let out a frustrated sigh. He then walked over to the nearest row of seats and sat down, setting his duffle bag by his feet.

Jinwoo put his head back and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the noise of the semi-crowded train station.

“Did your train get delayed?”

Jinwoo opened his eyes and looked over. A man in his row, and a few seats over was looking at him. His hair was neat, like he had somewhere to be, or someone to see. And Jinwoo could tell he had a lot of money, because his long coat looked untouched, and his shoes were shiny and leather. A suitcase stood right beside his crossed legs.

“Unfortunately,”

The man nodded and looked forward. “Mine did as well,”

“Sorry to hear,”

Jinwoo looked forward as well.

“Are you going home to someone?”

“Yeah,” Jinwoo nodded. “I haven’t seen them in a month. And now the only train I can get home is delayed.” he shook his head.

“Family?”

“My partner,” Then he looked over at the stranger. “What about you?”

“I have two loves I’m going home to,” the man smiled and rubbed his hands together. He stuck out his hand. “I’m Eunwoo,”

Jinwoo took his hand and shook it. “I’m Jinwoo,”

“Well, Jinwoo, I could use a snack,” He stood up, his coat swaying behind him. “Want anything?”

Jinwoo sat up with curiosity and fondness. “That’s very nice of you. Anything will do,”

“Any allergies?”

“None,”

“I’ll be right back then,”

Jinwoo watched the man leave and he looked up at the signs again, his train number was still next to the DELAYED sign. Eunwoo came back and handed Jinwoo a chocolate bar and a bag of chips. Jinwoo watched Eunwoo sit back down and started tearing into his own bag of chips.

“It’s almost 9pm,” Jinwoo started, “You eat chocolate this late?”

“Well, usually by now I would have been full on sugar cookies so I gotta fulfill by sweet tooth somehow,” he crunched down on a chip. “And I like the salty chips to go with my sweets,”

Jinwoo had to agree on that one. He opened the chocolate and bit off a corner. “So where you headed? Down south?”

“Up north, actually,” Eunwoo told him.

“Heard the north got a blizzard,”

“Oh, it did,” Eunwoo chuckled. “I’m prepared to dig my way through the snow just to get into the door,” he sighed. “What about you? Where’re you headed?”

“Back east,” Jinwoo replied. “We only got a few inches in the city,”

“Seething with jealousy right now,” Eunwoo laughed. The two watched a bundle of people run out the station door to get to a platform. Eunwoo looked down at his chip bag. “Seems as though everyone’s at the train station tonight. Much like you and I,”

Jinwoo looked at Eunwoo, then he looked away. He thought.

He doesn’t know why he was so frustrated earlier. He’s gotta get home, just like Eunwoo, and just like the dozens of others that have walked past his seat. He’ll make due, and know he’ll get home eventually.

“Can I take your trash?” he asked Eunwoo. Eunwoo smiled.

“That’s very nice, thank you,”

Jinwoo threw their wrappers and trash away and walked back over to his seat. He sat back down and sighed.

“So you plan on proposing,”

Jinwoo furrowed his eyebrows at Eunwoo. “How did you--”

“You’ve been fiddling around with something in your coat pocket this whole time,” he said. “I know what that fiddle is,”

Jinwoo shyly cleared his throat. “You’re married?”

“I am,” Eunwoo smiled. Makes sense. Jinwoo glimpsed at the ring on his left hand. “I hope I’m not getting into your business,”

“No way,” Jinwoo waved a hand. “I was super nervous anyway. I guess talking is helping to relieve that stress,”

Eunwoo was quiet for a moment. “Hot chocolate or eggnog?”

“Hot chocolate. I hate eggnog,”

“A lot of people hate eggnog,” Eunwoo laughed. “I don’t mind it. My son loves it,”

“You have children?” Jinwoo asked. “How many?”

“Just the one.” then Eunwoo patted his suitcase. “Most of what’s in here is just toys for him,”

Jinwoo smiled. “May I ask how old he is?”

“Ten,” he answered, “He’s at that age where he wants big boy presents,”

“I know how that is,” Jinwoo nodded. “When I was ten, I begged my mom for a bike all year and finally I got one for Christmas. But the tired went flat after a few months because of how much I rode it,”

Eunwoo leaned over his seat and smiled. “I think we both had the same childhood,” he joked. He looked up as he could hear a song come on faintly over the intercom. “You like Christmas music?”

“I usually do, but I haven’t had time to listen to it much this month,” Jinwoo shrugged. “My month’s been so music with work and all,”

“Do you wanna dance?”

Jinwoo blinked at him. He looked around. “Here?”

“Why not?”

“There’s people around,”

“All the better, isn’t it?”

Eunwoo stood up, his coat swaying behind him. He held out his slender hand toward Jinwoo. Jinwoo looked around hesitantly, then back at Eunwoo. He took his hand and stood up.

Eunwoo swayed him to the inaudible upbeat music, their bodies at a respectable distance, Jinwoo following his lead. He twirled Jinwoo around. The floor was fortunately easy to slide around on.

“You’re good at this,” Jinwoo told him.

“I used to be a dance instructor,”

Jinwoo’s body began to loosen up a bit more as he ignored anyone who could’ve been giving them looks. He bumped into his bag on the floor, startling him. Eunwoo caught him before he slipped. 

“Did I mention I _used_ to be a dance instructor?” Eunwoo laughed. “Sorry about that,”

Jinwoo laughed and waved his hand as the two broke apart. “It’s fine,”

They sat back down in their seats. Eunwoo sat back. Jinwoo watched him. Eunwoo patted his coat. Then he stuck his hands in his pocket. “Candy cane?”

Jinwoo took it and began to suck on it. Eunwoo unwrapped another one and stuck the J side into his mouth.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, focusing on their candy canes, and watching other people pass by.

Eunwoo pulled the candy out of his mouth and sat up. He leaned over toward Jinwoo.

“What’s the worst gift you’ve given?”

Jinwoo made a sour face. 

“Uh-oh. Is it that bad?” Eunwoo asked.

“I mean, I didn’t think it was that bad,” Jinwoo shrugged. “I re-wrapped a watch that someone gave to me once and I gave it to a girlfriend instead.” a smile crept up his face. “She was not happy,”

“Mine was money. You definitely have me beat,”

“Yeah, mine’s pretty bad, huh,”

“Well, how about this?” Eunwoo shifted in his seat. “What’s the best gift you’ve ever received?”

Jinwoo scratched his neck. “Might sound cliche, but last year my partner took me ice skating. I can’t remember a Christmas where I had that much fun,”

Eunwoo smiled. “That’s very nice,”

“Now you. Best gift you’ve ever received,”

“By far the best gift I received is an art piece my son made during class. He drew us together. It still hangs on the refrigerator,”

Jinwoo nodded. He can really see how much this man wants to see his son. The two went back to their candy canes.

“I spy something red,”

Jinwoo looked at Eunwoo, then he glanced around. “Is it that woman’s coat?”

“It’s _super_ red,” Eunwoo giggled.

“I spy--” Jinwoo squinted his eyes, “something big,”

Eunwoo scanned people. “Is it the vending machine?”

“It’s softer,”

Eunwoo looked the other direction. “Is it that dog?”

“I can’t take my eyes off that dog,” Jinwoo admitted, “It’s just so fluffy,”

“That’s like the biggest dog I’ve ever seen,” Eunwoo awed. “I just wanna smoosh its face,”

There was an intercom announcement.

The two turned to look at the board.

“My train is no longer delayed,” Jinwoo stated. He didn't realize how much time had passed. With Eunwoo, it felt like only twenty minutes.

“Neither is mine,” Eunwoo followed up.

The two stood up. Jinwoo put his bag over his shoulder and turned towards Eunwoo who grabbed his suitcase.

“It was nice getting to know you, Jinwoo,” Eunwoo told him. “Whoever is waiting for you at home is a lucky person. I’m sure everything will turn out.” He gave a half smile. “Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah,”

“You too,” Jinwoo watched Eunwoo roll his suitcase past him and towards a platform. Then he turned and went on his own.

The icy wind stung his nose and cheeks as he awaited his train on the platform like other passengers.

When the train came to a complete stop, he hopped on and found a seat to sit at, feeling much warmer. The conductor came around to get tickets. Jinwoo had his ticket scanned, and he sat back as the train began to move forward.

It was too dark to see any longer, so Jinwoo waited patiently for the next few hours for his train to make it to the city.

Up north, it was almost one in the morning. Eunwoo got off his train and caught a cab home. He went up to the house that was decorated in lights and he snuck into the door, shutting it as quietly as he could as all the lamps were out, although the menorah in the window stayed plugged in.

“Dad!”

Eunwoo crouched down with his arms wide open as his son ran into his arms. “Rocky, what are you still doing up?”

“Dad let me stay up to wait for you,”

Eunwoo stood up as someone came strolling in. “Moonbin,” he smiled. He leaned over to kiss Moonbin on the cheek. “You two didn’t have to stay up for me,” he turned to Rocky. “Let’s take you to bed so Santa can deliver your presents.”

"Did you have a good train ride home?" Moonbin asked, as they started upstairs, snow trailing behind them on the carpet.

"I did. Met someone really kind,"

Back on the east coast, Jinwoo opened the door to the apartment. He shivered and shut and locked the door to keep the cold out.

“Jinwoo?”

A figure popped up from the sofa.

“MJ, are you awake?”

Myungjun ran a hand through his hair as he walked out of the dark living room towards the front door. “I must’ve dozed off while waiting for you,”

“I know, and I’m sorry it took so long,”

“It’s fine, baby, as long as you’re here,” Myungjun caressed Jinwoo's sides. "Did you at least have a good train ride?"

“I did," Jinwoo nodded, "MJ, look, I know that you’re probably tired but I can’t wait any longer to do this,”

Myungjun looked at him with a bit of confusion. “Do what?”

Jinwoo took the velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Myungjun gasped and put his hands up to cover his mouth. “I’m tired of being away from you for long periods of time. I’m so tired of it that I thought that I was gonna lose my mind if I wasn’t with you. Kim Myungjun, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Myungjun shouted. “Yes, I will!”

Jinwoo put on the ring that fit perfectly on his hand and he stood up to kiss Myungjun and hug him the tightest he ever had.


End file.
